


I See Your Echo On a Blank Page

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Daniel James has lost everything. He was happy once; he had an Alpha. His name was Phil Lester, and he was ripped away from him. Or was he?<br/>Ten years after Phil's "death", he reappears and begins to search for his Omega.<br/>Now, Dan is a wanted rebel leader. Will they reach eachother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Echo On a Blank Page

The Past  
The sound of Dan's steady breathing against his chest almost lulled Phil to sleep.  
He knew he couldn't, though; if Dan's parents knew what they were doing together, they'd kill him.  
Dan stirred from his sleep, groaning lightly. "Phil?"

Phil smiled. "Yes, darling?"

"Why are you still here?" He snuggled further into Phil's chest. "My parents could catch you,"

"That's the danger of it."

Dan chuckled, smiling sleepily. "You're and idiot, Phil Lester."

At this, Phil pulled his boyfriend's head up and caught his lips in a lazy kiss.  
"You're so cute when you're sleepy," Phil whispered in between long kisses.

Before Dan could reply, the sound of heels clicking against the ground came from behind the door. Dan's mother was coming.  
Phil slipped out of the bed, quickly pulling on his boxers on and grabbing his clothes before moving to the window.  
"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too,"  
And he was gone.

~

New message from: Dan❤️  
Can you come over? We need to talk.

Phil looked at the screen worriedly. What could this be about?

New message to: Dan❤️  
'Course baby. I'll be right there.

\---  
Phil knocked hesitantly on Dan's window, smiling when the boy noticed him.  
He looked nervous, to say the least. Dan moved to the window and opened it up.  
"Hi babe." Phil said as his feet hit the floor of Dan's room. "What's up?"

Dan gulped. "You'd better sit down. I'd better sit down. Do you want to sit down?"

Phil sat down on the bed. "Dan, you're scaring me."

Dan sat down next to him. He hesitated. "Okay, I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Phil, I'm... Kind of pregnant."

Phil's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yes?"

After a moment, Phil pulled Dan in for a hug. "This is amazing!"

Dan finally smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed quietly. "Can I see?"

The omega slowly pulled up his shirt to expose his belly. The bump was barely there, but noticeable if you knew it was there.  
Phil placed his hand on the bump, rubbing it with awe. "There's... A baby in there!"

"There is," Dan chuckled.

Finally, Phil kissed Dan, not removing his hand from his stomach for even a second.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, the doorknob denting the wall.

There stood Dan's parents, and they did not look pleased.  
His mother put it together first, staring at the hand on Dan's stomach like it was garbage.  
"Dan, don't tell me that you're..."  
"Dan, are you pregnant?" Dan's father interrupted.

Dan's eyes welled. "I... I am.."

The man's face contorted into one of pure rage.  
He sprung forward and yanked Phil off of his son, throwing him to the ground.  
Phil yelped as the first punch came down on his face.

"NO!" Dan screamed, attempting to lunge for his father but was stopped by his mother.  
"How could you do this? You know we didn't want you dating until you're out of the house, exactly for this reason! And you know we didn't approve of Phil!"

Tears flowed freely out of the omega's eyes. "Mom, please! I love him! Make dad stop! PHIL! Why aren't you fighting back?!"

Phil's body laid motionless and bloody underneath Dan's father. "He's.. Your dad... I won't fight..."  
Dan's father laid one last punch on his face, silencing the alpha. He stood up, wiping the blood from his hands.

"Phil...?" Dan whispered quietly.

He still didn't move.

"You... Killed him...." He cried. "Why would you do that?! I love him! He's the father of my baby! My baby is going to grow up without one of their parents!"

"This will teach you not to disobey us."  
They slammed the door.  
The moment the door shut, Dan rushed to his boyfriend's side.  
"Phil, Phil please...  
Nothing happened. 

I need to get out of here, Dan thought.

The omega thought back on a conversation he and Phil had once. Phil, the older of the two, was part of the resistance that was spreading across the country. He had told Dan one night as they walked down a dark road that if something were to ever happen to him, he should go to the rebel base.

He remembered how to get there. Grabbing a backpack and stuffing some clothes in it, Dan rushed to the window. Without even sparing a glance, he slipped out of the window with ease. 

The Present

Phil awoke to the sound of frantic beeping.  
"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. It came out raspy, as if his voice hadn't been used in a long time.  
"Dan? Where's Dan?"  
"He's waking up!" A female voice yelled.  
A flood of voices filled Phil's ears as doctors bustled around him.  
His eyes shot open, immediately beginning to search for his boyfriend. "Dan?!"

The beeping increased as his heart sped up in panic. 

"He must have an omega, do we have a record of anyone visiting him?"

"No, he was just found out back randomly 10 years ago."

10 years?! Phil suddenly remembered everything; Dan's father beating him up, and Dan... oh Dan... The baby!

In the midst of his thinking, he absently heard the sound of people trying to talk to him.

"-you hear us?"

Phil nods. "I need to get out... Find my baby..."

"Listen, sir, you can't leave until you're recovered."

"I've recovered for 10 years!" The alpha suddenly whips up and swings off of the bed, disconnecting every tube attached to him in the process. He stands up, perfectly steady, leaving the doctors in awe.

~

"Do you know where I can find Daniel Howell?" Phil asks as soon as he's out of the hospital. The cart owner looks up uncomprehendingly.  
"Never heard of him."  
Phil sighs, just about to walk away before an idea strikes him. "What about... Daniel Lester?"  
This time the man nods. "Oh. You mean the resistance leader?" He points to a wanted poster stapled onto a building close by, an unmistakable picture of Dan printed on and DANIEL LESTER, WANTED DEAD in bold capital letters.

"Where can I find him?" The Alpha nearly demands.  
The cart owner's face grows serious as he leans closer to Phil. "You didn't hear it from me, but I heard that girl over there," he points to a blue-haired girl no older than eleven leaning on a wall. "Is part of his inner circle. I'd go talk to her if you're looking for him."

He looked back to the other man in surprise. "She's a child!"  
The cart owner shrugged, motioning for Phil to leave.

Annoyed, Phil turned back towards the little girl. A small band of guards was now crowded around her, seemingly arguing with her.  
The Alpha walked over quickly, not really thinking.  
"There you are!"  
Everyone in the group stopped talking and turned to look at Phil confusedly.  
"You can't run off like that! Is there a problem, officers?"  
One of the police, an Alpha woman, spoke up. "There's a rumor that Alice here is close to Daniel Lester."

"That's ridiculous! She wouldn't have time to. We have a lot of father-daughter time, don't we Alice?"

The blue-haired girl nodded, smiling sweetly as Phil mentally commends her on her performance.  
The policewoman raised her eyebrow, but stalked away anyway, her squad of police following suit.

Alice turned to Phil. "Thanks. I probably would've been caught without you."

"So you are a member of Daniel Lester's... team?" The alpha asked, barely containing his anticipation.

"Yeah." She replied, looking around for eavesdroppers. "Let me guess, you want to talk to him?"

Phil nodded. "Yes. We used to be very close."  
She looked suspicious. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Phil."  
Alice nodded in satisfaction, grabbing his hand. She pulled the Alpha across the street to an alleyway, passing straight through fearlessly and onto a residential street.

"Your base is in a nice neighborhood." Phil remarked, surprised that his gang had upgraded.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Not all rebel bases are in factory basements."

After a minute of walking, Alice stopped in front of a light green house, flowers blooming from every available space on the ground.  
A key materialized out of the girls pocket as she inserted it into the lock.

The door creaked open.

Phil stepped around her and into the house.  
"I'll go get Dan. Stay. Here." Then she walked away.  
As Phil was left in silence, he let his mind wander.

His baby would be about 10 now...  
Would they even want to know him? How would Dan even react?  
A series of yells resonated from around him, snapping Phil out of his thoughts.

He barely had time to protest before he was grabbed from behind. "Hey!"  
Phil's attackers silenced him by shoving a washcloth in his mouth, followed by them pulling a bag over his head.  
Phil couldn't see anything; he began to panic.

He kicked ruthlessly, letting out muffled screams. The hands that help him squeezed tight, causing Phil to squeak slightly in pain.

"He doesn't act like an Alpha," a high female voice speaks after Phil had stopped kicking.  
Phil growled.  
"There we go!" Another one replies.  
"Shut up you two!" Male voice 1 orders. "We need to get him to Daniel."

~

The group loaded Phil into what he could only assume was the trunk of a car and drove for exactly seven minutes.  
Each second that ticked by increased Phil's panic. Did these people even know Dan?  
The trunk opened with a loud screech.  
Phil hadn't even noticed the car had stopped in the midst of his panic.  
"Let's get him out," the high pitched female voice said.  
"I got the legs, you get the top."

Phil's legs were seized, followed by his arms as he was carried into a chilly building.

 

"Who's this?" An all too familiar voice spoke.

"Some alpha. Phil, I think Alice said? He was looking for you."

Dan's voice was quiet. The bag was ripped off Phil's head, leaving him squinting at the sudden light change.

Dan looked older, less innocent, with eyes that held so much sadness. The omega dropped to his knees, completely shell shocked.

 

"Daniel? Do you know him?" A man asked.

"Take the dishrag out of his mouth," he managed.

Alice stepped forward and pulled the damp cloth out of his mouth. He coughed.

 

Dan stared at Phil hopelessly. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

Phil couldn't breathe. "Dan-"

"You're dead. You cant be here."

 

"Boss, who is this?"

 

"Everyone out." He demanded. "Alice stay."

The group hesitated, handing the bound alpha to Alice before leaving the room. When the doors closed, Dan raised a timid hand towards Phil. "Is it really you?"

"Dan, it's really me."

His hand grazed the other's cheek.

"Dan, who is this?" Alice asked.

"He's my boyfriend." He whispered in response.

The girl took a sharp intake of breath.

Phil worked up the courage to ask the question on his mind. "Dan, where's our baby?"

A tear slithered down his cheek."Behind you."


End file.
